Mediator
by Nyappy-Akane
Summary: The Gazette AoiXUruha Yaoi Aoi retrouve un objet très important pour Ruha et décide de lui rapporter mais tout ne tourne pas forcément comme prévu...


Alors voici ma première fanfiction, je la rééditerais surement parce que je sais pas je trouve qu'elle pourrait être bien mieux.

Paring : Aoi X Uruha 3333

Disclamer :Sinon comme d'hab' les persos ne m'appartiennent pas et blablabla heureusement pour eux et heureusement pour nous les fans ^^'

Genre : Yaoi/Romance Bubulgum

Pas de citron dans cette fic' peut-être un jour je l'écrirai mais pas 'tit suite gomennnnnnnn.

~~~~~~~~~~~~Médiator~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Il est là devant moi, torse nu, plus beau que jamais. Des gouttes d'eau se frayant un chemin entre ses pectoraux puis passant ses abdos s'attardant dans le creux de son nombril jusqu'à ce perdre dans son jean. Ses cheveux châtains rendus plus foncés avec l'eau retombaient sur sa nuque délicate.

Je ne sais même plus comment je suis arrivé ici, mais devant ce spectacle je ne peux penser correctement. Mes neurones se reconnectent peu à peu. Uruha avait oublié son médiator au studio, je savais très bien qu'il y tenait plus qu'à n'importe quoi d'autre si ce n'est sa guitare elle-même. Alors, quand je l'ai trouvé juste avant de partir, perdu au beau milieu des partitions de Baretta, j'ai voulu lui rapporter puisque son appartement se trouvait sur mon chemin. Quand je suis arrivé devant, et que j'y ai frappé, seul le silence me répondit. La porte étant ouverte je suis entré. Et là je vis la plus douce image de ma vie. Je savais déjà qu'il me plaisait énormément, mais là c'était comme deux aimants opposés attirés l'un à l'autre. Malheureusement je suis le seul à me sentir comme tel. Il commence à s'impatienter de ne pas me voir réagir.

« _Aoi, ça va ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?_

_ _Anoooo…je…..médiator, studio ano…._je pris alors une profonde respiration et reparla d'une traite mais distinctement, _Tu avais oublié ton médiator au studio et comme je sais que tu y tiens…._

_ _Oh, arigato Aoi-kun, t'ai un ange._

_ _Nan c'est toi mon ange_, je l'ai murmuré mais je suis sur qu'il a entendu ces quelques mots. Après tout c'est un musicien, et il a de très bonnes oreilles. Mais il ne savait pas que dans la tête du châtain une question se posa, pourquoi Aoi, le mec qui peuplait ses rêves depuis quelques années déjà, cet homme aux milles femmes aurait pu dire cela de lui.

_ _Puisque tu es là, ça te dis de passer la soirée avec moi ? J'en ai marre de passer mes soirées en solo._

_ _Ano, hai, moi non plus je ne sort plus en ce moment excepté quand on sort avec le groupe. Mais entre Reita et Ruki qui ne se lâchent plus d'une semelle et Kai et Miyavi qui veulent se retrouver dès qu'ils ont du temps, nos moments ensembles se font de plus en plus rare. _

__ Allez entre. Serre toi un verre si tu veux, je vais m'enfiler un tee-shirt._

_ _Ok et toi tu veux boire quelque chose ?_

_ (Téquila à non ça c'est moi^^)_ Un coca c'est bon tu sais très bien que je ne tiens pas l'alcool. »_

Uruha se rhabille dans la pièce d'à côté, et moi je suis là comme un crétin en train de sortir deux sodas de son frigo comme si ce n'était qu'un simple ami. Alors que je me retourne, je croise son regard. Il est adossé au chambranle de la porte, les yeux fixés sur moi. Un sourire orne ses lèvres tandis que ses pommettes prennent une légère coloration rouge. Ça beauté en cet instant me coupe le souffle, je me damnerais pour pouvoir embrasser ses lèvres charnues et couvrir son corps de milles caresses. Et voilà que je perds la tête, ne me voyant plus bouger il se rapproche de moi. L'air commence à me revenir mais plus il s'approche et plus ma respiration se fait saccader.

«_Aoi-kun, tu es sûr que ça va, je te trouve étrange depuis tout à l'heure, t'as un problème, tu veux m'en parler ? Tu sais même si je le montre pas forcément je t'aime beaucoup, je ne veux pas que tu gères tes problèmes seuls en étant malheureux._

_ _T'inquiète Ruha c'est rien._

_ _T'as des problèmes de cœur c'est ça, tu peux m'en parler tu sais, je t'écouterai et si je peux je t'aiderai._

_ _Je peux pas t'en parler et toi tu ne peux pas m'aider._

_ _Demo je suis ton ami nan ? Nan ? C'est ça en faite tu m'aime pas hein, je te fatigue en faite ? Tu me déteste ? »_

Les larmes commencèrent à tomber de ses magnifiques yeux, j'avais réussi à faire pleurer l'être que j'aimais le plus sur terre. Une larme passa alors sur ma joue, je détestais le voir pleurer et de savoir que cette fois ci fût de ma faute je me dégoutais moi-même. Je ne sais pas quoi faire pour empêcher toute cette eau salée de s'échapper encore. Je ne peux que le prendre dans mes bras et le serrer contre moi.

«_ Ne pleurs plus, je t'en pris, je t'aime, je déteste te voir comme ça, je…_

__ …Attend tu as dis quoi ? »_

Je me calme alors et repense à ce que je viens de dire. Mais quel crétin je fais, je lui ai sortie ça comme ça, alors que je gardais le secret depuis des années. Maintenant c'est sûr, il va me détester, vouloir m'oublier.

« _Je suis désolé, je, je, je ne voulais pas dire ça, enfin si mais je … je t'en pris ne me fuis pas, je ne supporterai pas de ne plus t'avoir à mes côtés … pourquoi suis-je venu aujourd'hui, tout ça à cause de ce stupide médiator... »_

Les larmes d'Uruha c'étaient estompées et un sourire commença à s'étaler sur son visage.

« _Aoi-kun ce médiator, sais-tu pourquoi il est si important à mes yeux ? _Je hoche négativement la tête ne sachant ou il voulait en venir. Il me caresse la joue de ses doigts fins avant de continuer._ C'était lors de notre première répétition ensemble, je ne retrouvais plus ma boite de médiators, tu t'es alors approché de moi et tu m'as tendu un des tiens en me souriant avec cet air si sexy. Et tu m'as dis : « garde le et en échange joue le meilleur de toi-même ». Depuis ce jour, j'essaye de remplir cette tache et j'ai gardé cet objet comme mon plus grand trésor, parce que c'est toi qui me l'as offert et que grâce à cela j'ai pu avoir cette vie que je mène aujourd'hui. C'est la seule chose qui me rapprochait de toi, qui me permettait d'avoir un lien avec toi, avec la personne qui a depuis la plus grande part de mon cœur. Je t'aime Aoi et je ne te quitterai jamais._

Mes yeux étaient maintenant fixés sur ses lèvres, cette bouche qui m'appelait et dont j'avais rêvé tant de fois de combler avec la mienne. Nous nous rapprochons sans nous brusquer, nous avions attendu si longtemps que nous voulons faire durer cet instant. Juste avant que nos lèvres se rejoignent je lui murmure ces trois mots que je lui répéterai autant de fois que mes cordes vocales le supporteront. Et enfin je peux embrasser ses douces lèvres, nous nous colons alors l'un à l'autre et le baiser hésitant au début, devient alors fougueux et passionné. Nos langues se caressent tandis que nos mains font de même sur nos corps. On se détache lorsque l'air vient à nous manquer. Et il me répète inlassablement les mêmes mots, si doux à mes oreilles.

En fin de compte je l'aime ce médiator.

~~~~~~~Review please les gens même si c'est pour des méchantes ^^ ~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
